Mystery On 5th Street
by Moscow
Summary: Ginny is blamed for something she doesn't do but her night turns around as she runs into the house of an unexpected friend and has the biggest thrill of her life...
1. The Blame

_Murder On 5th Street_

Chapter 1 

It was a cold night and a new coat of snow covered the small town, just outside of London. Afraid of being in trouble, Ginny Weasley walked rapidly careful not to slip on the icy sidewalk. She had gone to a party and was way past her curfew. As she walked in to her house, she heard a man's voice coming from the kitchen. She walked in to find her mother in tears. Next to her at the oak kitchen table, was Mr. Thomas. Who oddly enough was also in tears. _What's going on?_ Ginny thought to herself. _And why is Dean's dad here?_ Everyone knew that Dean and Ginny had been going steady for 5 months, until Ginny walked into Dean's room to find another girl in his bed. She had run out of the house in tears and hadn't spoken a word to Dean since. Ginny gulped, she had an odd feeling something had happened.

Ginny dropped her hand bag near the door, and walked shaking to the table.

"Mum? Mum what's the matter?" Her mother let out a dramatically loud sob and kept her head lowered. Mr. Thomas rose from his seat and dragged him self to the window. It seemed like hours had passed before he spoke in a rasped voice.

"I know you despised Dean, but why. Did he really deserve it? And you, of all people."

Ginny stole her glance from her mother and stared at the hunched figure of Mr. Thomas.

_ What was he talking about and what was going on? _

"I don't know what you're talking about? Can someone please tell what is going on?" Her mother who was always over dramatic howled even louder. "Why did you do it Ginny? Why did you kill Dean?"

Ginny was frozen with shock. _What?!? Kill Dean? Why, what?_ Thoughts swarmed through her head like lightening bolts. "W-What are you talking about?" she finally sputtered.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, "Dean was found dead in the park, and he was shot. The only person with a motive was….." Her sentence was broken off with another chain of endless sobs.

Ginny stared at her mother. Was she hearing correctly? Were her mother and Mr. Thomas telling her that Dean is dead and she is prime suspect?

"You're all mad! Why would I kill him? Besides I was at Hermione's place the whole night." She looked from one pair of eyes to the other.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her daughter with mourning eyes. "Dear, someone saw you do it!"

"What the fuck?"Ginny screeched. "I didn't kill my fucking ex!" She gasped. Normally this would sound like a temper tantrum, but cussing at your mom? Big problem.

"You aren't making this any easier for us!" Mr. Thomas burst out. "Maybe you should just admit it and we'll tell the police a story to get you out of as much trouble as possible."

Ginny just stared at the two for the hundredth time that evening. This was just too much. Spinning on her heel, she stormed out the door and burst into sobs.

"Hey," A small voice said, "You okay?"

Maria looked up; there in front of her was a boy, hardly visible in the midst of her tears.

"M'fine." Ginny mumbled and fought back another wave of tears.

"Hey, I know you. You're that girl from the Chinese laundry?" He laughed and casually leaned onto the wall. Suddenly there were the sound of faint sirens in the air.

"Oh, fuck!" Ginny screamed and grabbed the boy, dragging him into his one floor house.

With the safety of a locked door, she flopped onto the boy's couch.

"What's going on?" the boy asked.

Ginny looked up. There in front of her was Harry Potter.

He his deep brown hair fell nicely onto his friendly blue eyes. The green T-shirt he was wearing showed all his curves in a casual, sexy way.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny stood up and flung her arms around him, then froze. What did she think she was doing? Running up to Harry and just hugging him. It must've been such a surprise for Harry…….

"You alright Ginny?" Harry said once again. Ginny nodded and stepped back. For the first time she realized how tall Harry was, and how muscular he had become. He looked like a god….

"What happened?" Ginny was pulled out of her fantasy long enough to hear him ask his question.

"Oh it's horrible! Dean Thomas was shot and somebody said they saw me do and now Mr. Thomas and my mum think I did it and I didn't an-an-and…."

Harry silenced her, gently putting his finger to her lips. He was closer now. Much closer.

"Harry…" Ginny murmured, but Harry just silenced her again. He drew her closer until there noses were touching.

Ginny woke up in an unknown bed. But she did know it. It was Harry's.


	2. Quick Chat

_MysteryOn 5th Street_

Chapter 2 

The smell of fresh bacon filled the dark bedroom with its desirable smell. Ginny's stomach growled as she remembered that the last meal she had, had been a very small sandwich before her big meeting at noon. Stepping out of the bed she realised that she was totally naked except for her red polka dotted socks.

"Shit" she muttered and grabbed a big black T-shirt that had been lying around the floor. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and stepped out of the room into a bright sun light...

"Good morning," Harry spoke suddenly out of the corner of the room, he was making something on the stove, "sleep well?"

Ginny nodded and slumped on to the couch. She tried to remember all that happened last night. All she could remember was something about Dean and her mum. Then she remembered what happened after she met Harry and smiled to herself.

"Do you want breakfast?" A voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Harry smiling down at her.

"Yes, thanks." She mumbled as she stood up. She found her way to the bathroom so she could freshen up.

As she reached the bathroom she found a comb and started brushing her hair. The memories were a big blur in her head and all she could think of was of how Dean had been killed, murdered, and everyone thought it was her. Why? What if it had been somedark wizard? She had only just come of age in the past few years, why would she go off killing right away? As she stumbled back to the kitchen she sat down in front of a plate of hot sizzling bacon. She picked up a piece and nibbled on it.

"So," Harry began, taking a seat next to her, "before we were interrupted, you were going to say something about being in trouble?" He looked into her eyes wondering what sent her sobbing into his arms last night.

"Well, actually something terrible has happened." She gulped down one last bite of bacon and began the story from when she got home to when she ran into Harry's house. She stopped herself before it got embarrassing.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry looked slightly taken aback by the story.

"I dunno," she mumbled, "I guess I'll have to face them eventually." But first something else came to her mind. She was going to go to Hermione's and talk to her. She always seemed to have good advice.

She stood up and started to get dressed. She said good bye to Harry and headed off to Hermione's house.

As she approached the front door she hesitated then rang the bell. She took a step back when Ron answered the door. She just remembered that Ron and Hermione had moved in together just before the Christmas.

"I came to talk to Hermione." Ginny mumbled. "Is she here?" Ron nodded towards the kitchen. "In there."

As Ginny walked into the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked pancakes over-whelmed her. She walked to the kitchen and went straight to the stove where Hermione had just flipped some pancakes.

"Ginny!" Hermione jinxed the cooking to continue on and walked over to welcome her. "What brings you here so early?"

Before Ginny could start to feel upset or shouting or anything she quickly told the story and sat back into a chair.

Hermione stood gaping at Ginny. "T-t-there is absolutely no way…" Her voice drifted off as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I know," Ginny was also struggling for thoughts on what to do, "but they someone said they saw me do it! I was at a party all night! How on earth could I have killed him over on the other side of town?"

"Maybe some dark wizard made himself look like you," Hermione pondered, "so you would be blamed. But who would want to blame you for something like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" and with that Ginny stood and left Hermione's kitchen, said good bye to Ron, and headed back out into the chilly December air.


End file.
